


The Break In

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone breaks into their house, Louis seeks comfort from his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Louis was in his bathroom brushing his teeth when there was a loud crash. It sounded like a window breaking. He rushed out of his bathroom into the front room to see a tall, rather large man standing in the middle of the room. He had a large bag which he was throwing things into. Louis hoped this was a just a routine break in, and that once the man saw him he would leave, so he cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.

The man turned around, quickly pulling a knife from his pocket and pointing it at Louis.

Louis was stuck frozen still for a moment before he screamed and ran back into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He banged on the wall, Harry's room being placed right next to his, hoping to wake Harry up.

"HARRY!" He hollered. "Harry, please wake up!"

He heard the sound of footsteps, and then Harry's door opening, "No, Harry! Don't go out there!" Louis cried.

000

Harry was awoken by the sound of his best friend pounding on the wall that separated their rooms, yelling for him to wake up. As soon as he was awake he was rushing out the door of his bedroom to see what the matter was.

That's when he saw the large man dressed in all black with a large bag, presumably filled with his and Louis' things. He had a knife in the hand that wasn't holding the bag and he was too close to Louis' door for comfort.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "Get out of here!"

He swiftly kicked the man in the shins, currently more worried about saving Louis than the fact that this man had a knife. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911. Seeing this, the man chose to run, rather than fight. He knew the police would be getting there soon whether he fought Harry or not, and he didn't want to be there when they showed up.

Harry sighed in relief, letting the officer know their address and what had happened before lightly knocking on Louis' door, "Lou? Louis, he's gone."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked softly, and Harry thought that maybe he heard him sniffle as well.

"Positive. I scared him off. The police are on their way to take a look at the damage he's done."

Harry heard the soft click of the door unlocking, and then Louis was opening it slowly, looking out at Harry with red rimmed, tear filled eyes.

"Oh, Boo Bear." Harry said quietly, pulling Louis into his arms. "C'mere." He said, moving them over so they were sitting on Louis' bed.

"He had a knife." Louis whispered into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I know." Harry nodded. "I know. I can't believe I didn't wake up when he broke through the window. I'm so sorry you were all alone, Lou."

Louis was sobbing now, and Harry could feel his wet tears soaking the shoulder of his white t-shirt. He ran his hands soothingly up and down Louis' back, trying to calm him, but nothing was working.

Harry couldn't blame him. He was pretty sure he would have been just as shaken up as Louis if he'd had a knife pulled on him. The only reason he hadn't turned into a blubbering mess just moments before was because he had known Louis was in trouble. Louis was his best mate, but to Harry he was so much more than that as well. Harry loved Louis more than anyone or anything else on the planet, and the thought of him in trouble had been enough to give Harry the courage to stand up to the intruder.

"Everything's alright, Lou. I'm here now. I'm here." Harry whispered into Louis' ear reassuringly, trying to hold back his own tears now.

He held Louis even tighter if that were possible, and began rocking him slowly back and forth. He left a soft kiss just below Louis' ear, and Louis seemed to calm a little. Harry decided that if kissing Louis a bit would help him to calm down, that was definitely something he could do.

And maybe he was taking advantage of the situation, but he didn't really care right then, because he had an excuse to kiss Louis, and that was all he'd ever wanted.

He gently kissed all along Louis' jaw line, and down his neck, just soft little pecks to his skin. Just a small comfort to the older boy wrapped in his arms. After a few minutes, Louis' breathing evened out, and Harry placed one last kiss behind Louis' ear as the shorter boy stopped crying.

There was a knock at the door then, and Louis jumped slightly in Harry's arms.

"Shh. Just the police, Lou." Harry said, gently moving Louis out of his arms so he could go and answer the door. "I'll get it. You wait right here."

Harry walked the short distance from Louis' room to the front door and opened it, revealing two police officers. One was a tall, muscular man, and the other a rather short but very fit woman. Harry greeted them, and gestured for them to come inside.

"Two of you live here?" The woman asked. "That's what you said on the phone, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "My best mate, Louis. He's just in here, if you'd like to speak to him."

"We need statements from both of you." The man said.

"He's a bit shaken up." Harry whispered to the officers.

They gave him a nod in understanding, and Harry led them into Louis' room.

"Hi, Louis. I'm officer Jamison, and this is my partner, officer Travis." The man said, extending a hand for Louis to shake.

"We just need you to give as a quick recap of what happened with the burglar."

Harry sat down next to Louis on the bed, hoping to give his friend a bit of reassurance.

"Well, I was brushing my teeth." Louis said, and Harry looked over, spotting Louis' toothbrush on the floor by the door. They'd have to get him a new one. That one would be disgusting. "And I heard a crash. I went to go see what it was, and there was a man standing there with a large sack, taking some of our stuff and tossing it in." Louis' voice began to waver, and Harry took Louis' hand in his. He noticed the officers' eyes land on their interlocked fingers and knew what they must be suspecting, but Harry was really just trying to give some encouragement to his best mate. At least, that's what he was telling himself, and that's what Louis would believe. "I thought if he knew someone was home he'd get scared and run off, so I cleared my throat. That's when he turned around and pulled a knife on me." Louis took a deep breath, his fingers tightening around Harry's hand. "You'll have to ask Harry about the rest, because after that I ran in here."

Officer Travis nodded, having written down everything Louis had said. She looked to Harry, and he began to speak.

"I woke up to Lou banging on the wall, calling my name. I figured something must be wrong, so I ran out of my room, and there was this man, standing right outside Lou's door, and he had a knife. I didn't have time to be scared, so I kicked him, then I called you, and that must be what scared him off. He was gone a few seconds later."

"Can you remember anything about his appearance?" Officer Jamison asked.

"He was tall, and bulky." Louis said. "I didn't really notice much else." He shrugged, and Harry ran his thumb along his knuckles.

"The idiot didn't wear a mask or anything." Harry said, before giving a full description of the man's face. "Oh, and he was bald."

"Thank you." Officer Travis said. "We'll just take a look around at the damage. You can feel free to stay in here. We'll let ourselves out."

"Thank you both." Harry said, and Louis nodded from beside him.

"Just doing our job, boys." The officers replied in unison.

000

As the officers left the room, Louis sat there in silence, looking down at he and Harry's entwined fingers. Maybe he was being selfish, but he was taking advantage of his vulnerable state to gain some sort of contact from Harry. The crying earlier, that had been real. He was scared to death, and he had needed Harry to comfort him.

But, in all honesty, he didn't need to be holding Harry's hand in a vice grip right now. He just liked it.

"You saved my life." Louis whispered.

"I don't think he would've killed you, Lou."

"He pulled a knife on me, Haz. I think that was the plan."

"I think he just wanted to scare you." Harry said, running his thumb along Louis' knuckles.

Louis never wanted this to be over. Never wanted to lose the comfort of Harry's hand in his. Because although he felt fine right now, he was nearly certain that as soon as Harry went back to his own room he'd be afraid. Afraid that the man was going to come back. He knew which room was Louis'.

Louis heard the police officers leave, and an idea hit him. He knew it was stupid, and maybe a little risky, but once he got the idea in his head, he couldn't get rid of it.

"You're my hero." He said, leaning in and kissing Harry softly on the mouth. Just a peck, really, not wanting to scare his friend away.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, a light blush creeping its way on to his dimpled cheeks.

"For saving me. For being brave. And...And just for being my Hazza." Louis admitted.

"I was only brave for you, Boo Bear. If I'd been here alone I would've been terrified. But I...But I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Stay in my room tonight? Please? I don't know if I can be alone after what happened."

"Anything you want, Lou." Harry said, scooting up the bed and pulling the covers down.

Louis snuggled in next to Harry, and Harry pulled the covers up over them, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist tightly, and gently kissing along his jaw line as he had done earlier in his attempt to comfort Louis.

"I never want this to end." Louis sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This. You just...You being with me. Holding me."

"It doesn't have to, boo." Harry said, brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes, and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't have to."


End file.
